Colorless
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Ao analisá-lo,Sai descobre o quão sem cor é a existência do jinchuuriki.Era como se o louro tivesse parado no tempo em algum momento de sua vida...Sai está determinado a descobrir o que está errado e fazer de tudo para devolver as cores para a vida dele.


**Olá pessoas!**

**Essa fanfiction eu escrevi em fevereiro desse ano! Foi um presente de niver para a minha chara Anjo Setsuna, que por sinal, também revisou a história!**

**A fic é bem meiga! Espero que todos gostem dela! :3**

**O link para a capa da fic está no meu perfil, ok?  
><strong>

**Enjoy! /o**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único:<strong>

**Colorless**

* * *

><p>Não existiam palavras que descrevessem o quão era vazio. Era como se toda sua existência tivesse parado no tempo, seu sorrisos eram antigos e pertenciam ao tempo que eles nem sequer se conheciam.<p>

Mas era fácil para ele ver, talvez fosse seus dons artísticos que possibilitava enxergar além, ou talvez fosse a sua vida vazia de sentimentos reconhecendo o outro como igual. De qualquer forma era difícil dizer.

Se fosse colocar tudo o que o outro era em uma palheta de cores, ele iria se decepcionar. Qualquer outra pessoa diria que as cores do sol e céu era exatamente o que o outro era, sua palheta então teria o azul mais puro, o amarelo mais brilhante e o laranja mais extravagante, porém ele descordava... Esses não sabiam como avaliar arte.

Sua palheta estaria vazia de vida, teria apenas algumas cores solitárias e foscas em tons de cinza, era o que ele pensava, afinal, desde o dia que ele conheceu Uzumaki Naruto, ele pode sentir, era como se todas as cores tivessem sido arrancadas dele. Seus sorrisos não se encaixavam com o que seus olhos expressavam ao contrário do que todos diziam ser, será que só ele via o quão errado o outro parecia estar?

- Hei idiota. O que pensa que tá fazendo? - Sai acabou esbarrando no louro enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos, não percebendo quando o outro havia parado em sua trilha. - Olha para onde anda porra!

Ele aproveitou a irritação do jinchuuriki para avaliá-lo melhor, sua feição ainda era a mesma de ontem. Era como se Naruto tivesse esquecido de viver em algum momento em sua vida e agora estava preso ao passado.

- Oh! Desculpe Naruto-kun. – Sai sabia que seus sorrisos já não enganava mais ninguém naquela equipe, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade para inocentemente irritar o outro. – Vou tomar cuidado na próxima vez... Não quero ser culpado por você ficar de pau duro.

- Não diga merda! Eu NÃO estou excitado! – o moreno sentia que Naruto estava se segurando para não socá-lo, mas mesmo nesses sentimentos, Sai percebeu que o outro ainda não estava no presente e ele poderia dizer que aquela ira não era para ele.

- Claro que está! Só que seu pau é tão pequeno que num dá pra ver.

Apesar dele procurar por algo que não podia encontrar em Naruto, ao longo do ano que ele esteve naquela equipe ele aprendeu muito. O louro tinha lhe devolvido sua humanidade, e Sai prometeu secretamente devolver a dele, custe o que custar.

- Hei vocês dois... – Kakashi se virou para eles intervindo em sua discussão tentando chamar suas atenções para Sakura, que no momento tinha uma veia saltando em sua testa anormalmente grande. – Temos uma _Dama_ na equipe, esqueceram?

Naruto sempre foi devagar, não era novidade, e acabou por perder a dica de seu sensei, Sai realmente tinha pena dele nesse aspecto, e uma pequenina fagulha em sua consciência se arrependeu de ter provocado o gennin.

- Que _Dama_? – perguntou franzindo a testa enquanto olhava ao redor a procura de tal dama, se esquecendo de Sai que tinha aproveitado a deixa para seguir adiante ao lado de Yamato e Kakashi, deixando Sakura e Naruto com seus problemas para trás.

- Idiota! – gritou Sakura indo na sua direção com os punhos erguidos.

- Sakura-chan... Gomen, né?

**-/****/-**

Os problemas de Naruto eram mais perceptíveis em noites como essa que para o pintor, as noites sem estrelas provocavam algo no temperamento do louro que fazia a sua falta de cores se perder e quase se tornar transparente, como se a sua existência estivesse desaparecendo em um processo lento e doloroso.

- Por que isso só acontecia comigo? – Naruto notou a presença de Sai quando este se aproximou pela suas costas e se acomodou se sentando ao seu lado sobre a grama úmida do orvalho.

O louro tinha esperado que todos dormissem para fugir do casarão que Yamato havia construído para a equipe passar a noite e descansar. Sai notou que Naruto precisava de um momento para si, mas ele não poderia deixá-lo sozinho, ele queria ajudar, curá-lo e fazer com que seu tempo voltasse a andar para que ele se enchesse de cores novamente.

- Acontece o quê, Naruto-kun?

Naruto se virou para encará-lo, os olhos azuis estavam tão desesperados que fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem.

- Eu estou observando o céu... Sabe? O céu está tão escuro e sem estrelas... Parece tão... Triste.

- Por que você não me conta sobre o que está acontecendo? – Sai pediu encarando os olhos do outro se arregalarem com apreensão.

- Eu não posso, você vai achar que sou louco.

- Juro não julgá-lo.

- Talvez... – o louro respirou fundo tomando coragem para descrever como seu mundo estava se comportando, mas fracassando e trocando tudo que estava prestes a dizer por um desabafo de seus temores. - Eu sou um amaldiçoado! Tudo sempre dá errado comigo! Se eu dizer você não vai acreditar em mim...

- Estou te pedindo Naruto, já jurei que não irei julgá-lo, só quero ajudá-lo.

- Eu acho... – um sorriso trêmulo se formou sobre seus lábios, e sua voz se tornou instável. Ele apenas encarava suas mãos sobre seu colo, sem saber a melhor forma de se expressar. – Acho... Que estou morto...

- O que disse? – o outro não conseguia achar lógica nas palavras ditas e apenas esperou para que o outro garoto se explicasse.

- Eu morri há muito tempo atrás. Num é verdade? – sua cabeça se ergueu e olhos cerúleos olharam para ele... Não. Para além dele. Então, tudo se tornou frio... E seu mundo se despedaçou. – Fui morto quando Sasuke deixou essa vila, ele me matou naquele dia. Um morto não tem futuro, não vive um presente, carrega apenas o passado. O que você vê hoje, é apenas um fragmento do que restou.

- Naruto, mas se você morreu... como? – Sai estava no mínimo perdido, ele não sabia se seria capaz de ajudar o louro com algo assim.

- Eu não sei! Como eu havia dito, deve ser uma maldição! – Naruto se levantou com lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. – Por que Sai? Se eu morri, por que eu não posso pelo menos descasar em paz? Por que eu estou nessa merda toda?

- Não diga isso, existe muitas pessoas que precisam de você. – Sai também se levantou e o pegou pelos braços como se o louro estivesse prestes a desaparecer a qualquer momento. – Por que você não falou com alguém?

- Por que ninguém perguntou. – disse apertando o punho fortemente enquanto encarava o outro garoto melancolicamente. - Mas não é isso na verdade... Eu não queria preocupá-los.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo?

- Como? Como você iria me ajudar? Eu me sinto uma merda! Estou sempre me sentido vazio, como se algo muito importante tivesse me abandonado para sempre! Você não pode me devolver o que eu já perdi.

- Não, eu não posso. – ao dizer isso, Naruto deixou as lágrimas fluírem livremente pelo seu rosto, como se o pouco de esperança que ainda tinha tivesse sido dilacerada. – Mas eu posso dividir o que tenho com você.

- O que disse? – perguntou Naruto surpreso.

- Eu tenho o suficiente para nós dois, eu irei dividir o que tenho de mais precioso com você, aí você poderá voltar a ter cores. – Sai aproximou lentamente do louro, tomando o cuidado para que sua aproximação não repelir o outro.

- Do que você está falando Sai? – o moreno não respondeu a pergunta, apenas o segurou pelo queixo e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Você vai deixar eu te ajudar? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- S-sim. – disse Naruto sentindo os finos lábios de Sai acariciar os seus com ternura.

- Bom, isso é bom. – declarou Sai reunindo seus lábios com os do louro delicadamente, mas o momento não durou muito tempo antes que Naruto educadamente empurrasse Sai para se afastar de si.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não funcionará. Estou insensível a tudo. – disse Naruto voltando a chorar. – Eu não posso sentir, é como se houvesse algo me separando de tudo ao mesmo tempo em que me prende ao que separa.

- Não, você não está insensível a tudo, talvez a luxúria, mas não é isso que eu quero dividir com você Naruto. O que eu estou dividindo com você é algo muito mais precioso, é a minha alma e acima de tudo meu coração.

- Sai...

- Eu li isso em um livro, achei que seria um momento bom para repetir as palavras! – disse Sai puxando o louro para si.

- Idiota! – dizer que Naruto se irritou era um eufemismo, o louro tentou desesperadamente se desprender do forte aperto de Sai em meio a sua fúria.

- Mas... – começou a dizer ganhando a atenção do jinchuuriki novamente. – São palavras verdadeiras. Eu irei dividir o que tenho para preencher o espaço daquilo que você perdeu, apenas confie em mim.

- Você me promete que... – Naruto se deixou levar, seus corpos estavam tão juntos agora que ele podia sentir cada pedacinho do corpo magro do outro. Sua visão estava com uma leve neblina e ele sentia que seus joelhos poderiam ceder a qualquer momento.

- Prometer o que? – pediu Sai ao ouvido do louro.

- Prometa que não irá levar o que sobrou?

- Eu prometo.

Naruto permitiu que Sai preenchesse o vazio em seu peito, reconstruindo sua alma fragmentada e fazendo com que o relógio parado voltasse a trabalhar.

Naquela noite as estrelas surgiram naquele céu negro para se tornarem testemunhas de sua promessa, e no dia seguinte, Sai teve que mudar sua palheta de cores com os tons certos, pois Naruto agora não era uma vida cinza, pois ele tinha retomado suas cores. E agora Sai poderia pintar o céu ensolarado.

* * *

><p><strong>- -<strong>**OWARI-**** -**

* * *

><p><strong>Então galera! Gostaram? xD<strong>

**Para quem tiver a fim de ler mais SaiNaru, eu tenho uma fanfiction completa que se chama "Modèle" e uma outra em andamento, "A Summer's Love Story" que foi atualizada nessa semana xD**

**Ah! Para quem não sabe, estou administrando um site de doujinshis! O Onigiri Ramen! Estou precisando urgente de um candidato para Tradutor de Inglês e uma pessoa com bom conhecimento em Inglês para revisar as traduções! Interessados me enviar uma mensagem ou entrar em contrato pelo site: http: / / onigiriramen. com (retirem os espaços).**

**Ja ne!  
><strong>


End file.
